Comfort Food
by Nightgem
Summary: Ever since Joanna Watson was swept up in the impossible world of Sherlock Holmes, Greg Lestrade had been an anchor. A true mate in amongst the chaos of vampires and werewolves and magic. But after Joanna and Sherlock's romantic relationship seemingly falls apart, newly-turned Joanna finds herself in need of something more, and Greg is all too willing to provide. (Explicit)


**Author's Notes: **This is actually a snipit of an RP I'm writing with the lovely heartandmindentwined from Tumblr. She was Greg and I was Jo. I reformatted it so it flowed as a fanfic. We certainly enjoyed it, so I hope you do too!

* * *

Sitting inside Greg's rented room in the middle of the afternoon with tears running down her face was not how Joanna Watson had expected this day to go. The Baskerville case had been getting more and more complicated the longer they were there, and Joanna had been doing some investigating of her own. Damn impressive investigating, if Sherlock had only taken the time to listen to her. Which, she hadn't. At all. Rather, she scoffed at every suggestion Joanna made, continually put off the discussion they needed to have to get each other up to speed, and ran off at every opportunity, leaving Joanna behind. Though, she supposed now she knew why.

Greg was standing over her as she sat on the edge of his bed, concern deeply lined into his expression. She knew there were several different issues at play to cause that expression, her tears being one of them, but the silver glow of her eyes was clearly equally bothersome. It was evidence she hadn't fed for days, and a hungry, emotionally unstable vampire was never anyone's idea of a good time. Even more so, a magically-inclined one, the proof of that being in the glass that was currently shattered all over the inn after she'd let her upset get the better of her. He'd talked her down enough to get her into his room, away from people she could potentially injure, but now he was waiting for an explanation, one that would only hurt to give.

After a moment longer of thick silence, Joanna finally spoke. "I found Sherlock snogging someone else. Just now," she told Greg, proud when her voice didn't waver, though she couldn't look at him as she spoke. "Shouldn't be surprised, really. She's done this before. A couple of months ago I found a mark on her that he made. Her sire, no less." She spoke with a hard edge towards the end, then laughed bitterly. "He's clever, like she is. Ian Adler. And I'm just... not. Anything." She lingered on that thought for less than a second before she stood up. "But, I'll be fine. After I feed, I'll be fine," she decided, because she didn't want to be upset and self-pitying. She felt like that's all she'd been lately. Ever since she'd turned, things had been different between them, and she was tired of being upset about it. "You're sure it's okay?" she added, just to double check, because she didn't want to use him. That was the very last thing she wanted. She felt so lost in that moment, and it was only Greg that was keeping her grounded.

In response, Greg grabbed her by the shoulders and stared down at her with eyes alight with anger. Not at her, but at how Sherlock fucking Holmes made Joanna feel. And of all the things she could have done. It was hard to believe that Sherlock of all people was capable of that, but he was forced to admit that he didn't really know the detective, just like how sometimes he didn't know Mycelle. No matter how close he thought they were. But for Sherlock to have done this to Jo. Fucking cunt, she was. He was definitely going to shoot her. "Yes it's alright, damnit. If it ever means your life over mine I'd give you every last drop in my veins. Because you are something special, Jo. Don't you fucking let someone make you think otherwise. You went to war, you invaded Afghanistan without anyone helping you or holding your hand and you're a damn fine woman, witch, doctor, everything you are. So what if you're not as clever as her? No one is, not even bloody Adler, but you are clever in your own right. If you were a copper I would have been proud to have you on my team. Do you get what I'm saying? You're perfect and you don't need Sherlock Holmes to tell you otherwise."

Joanna blinked at him for a moment, staring at his face. She was blown away by everything he said to her, and the conviction with which he said it. He really believed in her. Really thought she was something. And he said it without a screaming match beforehand that forced it from his lips, or cruel accusations that lead to guilt-fed admissions, which had become Sherlock and Jo's only real form of communication as of late. Before she fully realized what she was doing, Joanna placed one hand on the back of his neck, got on her toes and brought her lips to his, slating their mouths together in a way that was more than a chaste peck between friends. Greg barely had time to be shocked, however, because it wasn't long before she felt the blood under that soft flesh and she couldn't fight back her want anymore. "Thank you," she said quietly as she pulled away, moving her mouth from his lips to his neck. She pressed her lips briefly to the spot in warning, then brought out her fangs, piercing his skin and letting her venom fill his blood stream, the vague memory of the first time she'd done that, and Sherlock's angry reaction, surfacing in her mind before the taste of his hot blood bloomed over her tongue.

Greg didn't even fight the pleasure that coursed through him like a live wire the moment Joanna bit into him. He didn't even try to keep the deep, throaty groan from escaping his throat. It felt bloody amazing, like good foreplay that had him hard and straining against his trousers zip and he couldn't be arsed to care how he sounded. He slid a hand down to her hip to pull her closer, tipped his head back as far as it could go, cupped the back of her head to encourage her, and let himself fucking enjoy her teeth in him. "Christ, you're going to spoil me Jo," he moaned breathlessly, his eyes shut so he could just feel.

Unable to initially answer, Joanna was too busy being spoiled herself. He tasted perfect, his blood thick and rich and exactly what she needed to sooth her burning throat. And his hand was on her hip, pressing her closer to his toned body, and his hand on her head, coaxing her to continue because he liked it, liked what she was doing to him. She felt wanted and in control and she didn't want it to stop. She only took enough to sooth her burning hunger, listening carefully to make sure his heartbeat was still steady as she finally, regretfully, retracted her fangs, pressing her tongue to the wound and dragging it across the puncture marks to heal it, slower than necessary. "I could say the same to you," she responded finally in a low voice, because it was true. Greg always was there to help them when they needed it and so rarely asked for anything in return.

She didn't pull away from him when she should have, still pressed up against him as she looked up at him through her lashes, making it clear without words that she didn't want to be done, still wanted to be wanted and willing to give. One word and she would stop, force herself back into logical thinking. But he wasn't speaking. Instead he looked down at her, assessing. He knew what want looked like, knew when someone wanted him. He also knew it was probably bloody stupid, but he was so tired always second guessing and feeling like he wasn't good enough. Like he had something to prove. With Jo, he knew exactly where he stood and that was a fantastic, heady feeling. And they deserved something more than the scraps they had been getting lately, deserved to feel good and he knew he could give that to Jo. So even though he fully understood the enormity of what he was doing, he decided not to give a toss and took what he wanted. Tightening his grip of her hair, he tugged her head back enough for him to swoop down and claim her lips properly, showing her where she stood and what she could have, if she was willing to take it.

A noise of satisfaction came from the blonde a moment later, one that honestly would have embarrassed her if she wasn't past the point of caring. She was tired, damn tired, of being strung along, forced to put up with feelings no normal person should have to or would have because that's just how Sherlock was. It didn't give her an excuse for what she'd done, and now it was Joanna's turn to do whatever the hell she wanted and she would not feel guilty about this. And Greg, amazing Greg (who she had not expected to be this good a kisser), deserved it just as much as she did. She wrapped her arms around his neck to push her breasts against his chest, grazing her teeth across his bottom lip to coax his mouth open for her demanding tongue. Gentle would not be the name of this game.

Greg responded with an appreciative growl in the back of his throat. It was pure instinct, easy as pie, to open his mouth to hers. But he wasn't passive, and as soon as her tongue flicked over his he sucked it into his mouth then pushed his tongue past her teeth, making the kiss wet and dirty right off the bat, no pretense. And his hands refused to be idle or awkward, went straight to her full, pert bum, slid to the back of her thighs and lifted her up, encouraging her to wrap her legs around his waist. He might not be the fittest man, be she was just perfect, not too heavy, light enough for him to pick up and hold her up, getting her right where he could buck his groin against her hips and let her feel every inch of him beneath his trousers. And Christ, that was too good, making a strangled moan break free.

Legs wrapped around his waist, Joanna was forced to bend her neck to meet his eager lips with her own, above him while at the same time at his control. When Joanna felt him push himself against her, moaning into her mouth, she rolled her hips down to press him back, feel the heat through her jeans. Her one hand snaked into his hair and tugged at the short strands, pulling his lips away so she could move lower and run her tongue across the soft flesh just underneath his jawline, savoring the flavor from his skin. She wanted him desperate and thoughtless and demanding for her, and she would bite and kiss and force her way to getting it.

"Oh Jesus, yeah." Greg stumbled back to find the wall to brace himself against while Jo went to town on his neck. He kneaded her bum and let her move him the way she wanted. His neck had always been a hot spot and God, she knew where to go. But he needed more. Wanted to feel her teeth in him again. "But you're being a tease, you know that? Come on, take what you want. I wanna give it." He should have been surprised by the thick, rough quality to his voice but really, he couldn't think of anything but the woman in his arms, making him mad with want.

His voice in her ear was enough to make Joanna shudder, and she licked up the length of his neck before saying in a husky tone, "Alright, but don't you dare drop me, Lestrade," then sunk her fangs into his neck, renewing the flow of venom to his bloodstream. She resisted taking more than what bled through, moaning at the taste of adrenaline and endorphins that now permeated his blood, all caused by her.

Greg made a broken sound as his blood stream was filled with burning ecstasy. "Oh God, Oh fuck, you're perfect." It was so good, too good though and his knees almost buckled beneath him. She was right to fear him dropping her so he rolled them so she was pressed against the wall, bucking into her as she undulated beneath him. And that, right there, that was just too good and not enough. He wanted skin. Wanted Joanna under him, falling apart at his hands. With her pinned to the wall, he slid his hands up under her shirt, getting his hands on cool, smooth flesh. Still not bloody enough but it was a start.

Joanna made a soft sound at his hands on her skin, anticipation tingling her skin and pooling low. Each time he pressed himself against her she felt a surge of want that grew stronger every time they moved. Feet firmly on the ground now, she leaned over to wrap her arms around his neck, forcing his ear close to her lips. "Shirt off," she demanded in a low voice, only asking because she was too short to pull it over his head herself while they were standing. She wanted the heat of his skin, the amazing, foreign warmth, against hers and she didn't want to wait for it.

Greg tilted his mouth to capture hers in a dirty, biting kiss, more teeth and tongue than anything, before finally pulling away. His eyes were locked on hers at all times as he unbuttoned enough so he could pull the damn thing off and throw it onto the floor. He stayed where he was, letting her get her fill, though that didn't mean he resisted the urge to slide his hands up her sides, rucking her own shirt a bit. "Is this going to be me getting ordered around, and honestly, this is not me complaining, or are you going to let me take this off of you?" he asked slowly.

The blonde chose not to respond for a moment. Her eyes were unabashedly skimming over his chest and his shoulders, to the dips in his hips before skin disappeared under fabric held up by his belt. "You better not just let me order you around," she responded teasingly, holding up her arms for him to pull her shirt off. She wanted a battle of wills, and she knew Greg would give that to her. He wasted no time in reaching around to unhook her bra, letting it fall to the floor and be kicked to the side. She fought down a twinge of self-consciousness at her revealed flesh, as this was the first time either of them had seen the other in this capacity. But she let him look, wanted him to, and licked the seam of her own lips, tilting her head slightly as she waited for him to come back to her.

A slow, predatory smirk twitched up the corner of his lips when she all but asked for a fight, and he let his eyes rake over her skin. She was pale, though he should have expected that, but smooth and practically unblemished and God, he could worship her skin forever. "Jesus, look at you? Just want to tie you up and lavish every inch," he said, cupping her perky breasts in his hands, thumbs going right to her nipples while he pressed her against the wall again. "I could too, just a simple spell to bind you against the wall and have my way," he drawled, dipping his head so that their eyes were level. Testing his limits, he pinched her nipple, gave it a bit of a twist, seeing what she would do.

Joanna's lips parted and a small whimper escaped them, the action coupled with his words shooting an electric shock right down between her thighs. She was torn between her desire to get exactly the treatment he was offering and her natural urge to control the situation. Lowering her hand, she pressed her fingers against his trapped erection, biting down on her own lower lip. "I suppose it's only fair I'm given a slight disadvantage," she told him with a teasing smirk. They both knew she was physically stronger, but he had magic on his side, giving him the perfect way to level the playing field.

Greg rolled into her hand, biting back his own groan, but he wasn't going to let himself give her control that easily. Laughing huskily, he bent his head to suck at her earlobe before he whispered a phrase of Latin to her. Her hands immediately shot up and slammed into the wall. "What disadvantage?" he asked with a dark chuckle before he pressed up against her, put his mouth right at her neck and sucked hard at the dormant pulse point. All the while he kept fondling her breasts because Christ, they were perfect.

"Oh god, yes," Joanna moaned loudly, the combination of her hands bound above her head, his lips sucking at her sensitive neck, and his hands at her breasts making her sinfully wet. She could smell his arousal in the air and it was absolutely maddening. She wriggled underneath him, encouraging his hands to explore her before she pressed her hips against his, their trousers becoming an increasingly annoying obstacle. She was starting to throb with want, but she refused to admit it, wanting rather to let it build until he was the one desperate for her.

Encouraged by her moans, Greg nipped at her chin, stroking his hands down her sides. He grasped onto her hips to leverage himself down her body, biting her clavicle, kissing her sternum, dragging his tongue down the valley of her breasts. She tasted of clean skin and electric energy and he couldn't get enough of it. He was torn between the need to just strip them down and take her, and the determination to take her apart slowly. Make her beg for it. "God you're so fucking gorgeous, you know that? And I can do anything I want to you. Could worship you for hours and get you down on that bed and just have you." He growled with the searing wave of need and latched his mouth on her nipple and sucked.

Another high-pitched moan was torn from the blonde and she automatically pulled against her magical restraints, needing desperately to touch but finding herself denied. She wasn't sure she could handle ten minutes of this let alone hours; his dirty talk by itself was enough to drive her crazy. The resulting frustration had Joanna emitting a low whine, looking down at him with slightly parted lips and watching his around her hardened nipple. Low in her stomach pooled heat and want, lower still throbbing with waves of need. "Greg," she whined quietly, still not willing to outright beg but the edges of desperation setting in. She could smell it on him though too, knew he was getting just as close to it as she was.

Greg swallowed thickly at the whine, a shudder running down his spine. He flicked his tongue at her nipple, fast and firm like he would if he got the chance to get his mouth on her clit. It was the only thing keeping him from outright taking her, and he wanted to, fuck he wanted to be buried by her heat. But not yet. No, he wanted to ruin her first. Make sure that she never forgot this. "What's that gorgeous?" he asked thickly when he popped off her breast to travel kisses to the other one. "I think you need to repeat that a little louder."

His tone, his voice, the compliments he showered her with while he sucked and teased, it made Joanna's head spin. He nipped at the hard bud of her nipple before sucking it into his mouth, lavishing it with the same attention as the other while he thumbed the button of her trousers loose then pulled down the zip, the sound positively obscene. At the action, Joanna moaned again for him, "Oh god, Greg," unable to do anything but react to his expert touches and squirm with pleasure and mounting frustration. She was quickly losing this game of control, but she was alright with that, because a certain level of control came with that. She could smell and hear the spikes of his elevated pulse every time she groaned with desire or her muscles twitched in reaction to his touch. "_Please_ do what you want to me," she begged, finding it a good in between, no admittance of one-sided desire.

"Jesus Christ, Jo." Greg hadn't expected Joanna to start begging so soon, really hadn't. His fingers fumbled on her zip and his cock gave a hard pulse because that was just too fucking hot. Jo, the only woman he had ever been with that could possibly over power him, and she was begging for it. The blood loss to his brain as it all rushed to his cock made him dizzy. He rewarded her with a sucking bite to her hip then tugged her trousers and knickers down hard. He was immediately hit by the smell of her, sweet and citrus and muck, the mouthwatering scent of a woman. He grazed his teeth over the jut of bone of her hip then trailed kisses to the thatch of dark blonde hair and simply breathed her in for a moment. "Fuck, I could get drunk on the smell of you."

Joanna couldn't help but suck in a useless breath as her trousers and knickers were yanked away from her. She expertly pulled them off her feet with her toes and kicked them away so her ankles were free once he was no longer kissing her hips and down her front, letting out a breathless laugh at Greg's comment. "You have no idea. Every time I breathe in I smell you, every reaction, every bit of want. It's driving me crazy," she told him, staring down at him with lustful eyes. He was lucky she was still pinned to the wall or she'd been pushing him to the floor and climbing on top of him herself. Not that she wasn't thoroughly enjoying herself as is. Greg was perfect, pushing all her buttons without even trying. Her thoughts were completely taken over by him.

"Is that right?" Greg said cheekily. He was settled on his knees, still dressed from the waist down, and simply took in the sight of her. Why had he never wanted Jo before? She was breath taking. He kissed her hips while running his hands down her creamy legs to her ankles, brushing his fingers over soft skin, then dragged his hands up her inner thighs while slowly pushing them open. He scooted closer and lifted her legs up more, the bind on her hands keeping her in place, and coaxed her thighs over his shoulders, giving him the perfect view of her sex. He had to swallow down a strong surge of want, closed his eyes against it and just breathed for a second. His hands kept up their ministrations of rubbing up and down her thighs, feather soft caresses that probably weren't helping his crumbling will. He had her open and so fucking wet, begging him for it. It was almost enough for him to lose his composure and get on with it. But no, Jesus, he was going to enjoy this. "Then this must be killing you because I'm dying myself. Want to be inside you. God I bet you'll feel so good," he moaned as he changed tactics by scraping his nails down her thighs while leaning in to swipe his tongue over her folds, finally tasting her.

Another groan was torn from her the moment Greg's tongue ran over her throbbing clit, his nails on her thighs with her practically hanging from the wall by her hands just too good. Joanna pulled herself up a bit by her arms to try and coax him further into her, enjoying the physical strain just as much as his nails on her skin. "Oh god, you're amazing," she encouraged, tilting her chin up and shutting her eyes just to focus on the sensation. She was so open, her legs spread by his shoulders and his magic pinning up her arms to expose everything. It was a position she honestly wasn't used to, and god she loved it. He was taking her over in every way but one, and she knew by the smell of him she wouldn't have to wait long for that. The anticipation made her toes curl.

There was little more that Greg loved than the taste of a woman on his tongue. He raked his nails down her skin since she obviously liked that while laying siege on her. He was quickly losing his mind so he wasn't exploratory or used much finish as he ate her out. He flicked his tongue over her clit in fast succession, sucked on it just to see what sounds he could wring out of her, then shoved his face right into her, trying to get his tongue as far into her sweet little body as he could. His face was smeared with her, his senses overwhelmed by it. At one point he had to take a hand off her thigh to grind his palm against his cock just to relieve the pressure.

Joanna sounded lewd even to her own ears at the sounds she was making, occasionally broken by hissing out a curse word as he licked at her like she was the best thing he'd ever tasted. Her mind went completely blank aside from the feeling of his tongue working her, going deep into her folds and making her squirm and her thighs twitch. It was too much and not enough and god, she wanted his heat inside her. "Greg!" she cried desperately, seeing the way his hand had moved to his own groin. "Fuck me, you win, I'm begging, just fuck me please." Her words all tumbled out in a string of desperation, her hands balled into fists at the top of her head because she so badly wanted to touch him, to feel him. It was overwhelming.

As much as he wanted to keep going until he had her juices running down his chin, she did ask so nicely. "Yeah, fuck yes. God yes." He almost strained something getting to his feet, his hands scrabbling at his belt while simultaneously trying to toe his shoes off. He frantically started pushing down trousers and briefs, just remembering to whisper the words to dispel the bind on her wrists before he was distracted by the cool air on his overheated flesh, hissing when his cock sprung free from its confines. Joanna managed to hold herself back until his clothes were kicked away from him before reaching up for the back of his head and pulling his face to hers, locking their lips together while her other hand immediately went to explore his chest. She coaxed him to turn around so her back was towards the bed, tasting herself in his mouth as she invaded it with her tongue. With her hands free, they were back their no-pretense battlefield, and she made it clear as she pushed herself against him and teased his cock with her roaming hand she wanted him to exhaust himself for her. She wanted him panting and gasping and wanted him to make her forget the meaning of the word gentle.

Greg bucked against her hand, growling in her mouth at the teasing touch. In retaliation he grabbed her arse and bodily lifted her up, pushed his groin against her wet thighs, then bodily heaved her onto the bed with a grunt. He was damn glad that he still played rugby or he might not have been able to pull that move off. "So how you want this, Jo? You want to fight it out, see who comes on top or you want me to bind you to the bed and take you?' he asked, standing at the foot of the bed while stroking his prick in long strokes to spread the slick precum that he was practically leaking.

Joanna didn't move from the position she'd landed in when he tossed her onto the bed, feeling a surge between her legs at the words _take you_. She never would have expected him to turn her on the way he did. "Honestly, you might have to bind me," she admitted with a slight smirk. If she lost her head too much she had the physical capability to actually hurt him, and while she didn't think she'd be that careless, control hadn't exactly been her strong suit today. "But not yet," she added, abruptly moving to kneel before pulling him forward onto the bed with her. He was giving the option of fight or bind, but the way she saw it, they could perfectly manage a little of both. To prove her point, she pushed him down so he was on his back before she straddled his stomach, bending down so her lips were almost at his ear and her bum was brushing against his cock. "When you can't wait another second, when you're frantic and out of your head, that's when I want you to flip me over, bind me up, and fuck me," she told him in a low voice, before dragging her teeth down his neck, intent to go lower clear. She wanted to set every inch of him on fire before he had her, even if the wait was killing both of them.

Greg yelped when she flipped him onto his back then choked on a laugh. "You little minx," he gasp, bucking against the feel of her pert bum against his cock, trying to push between the firm cheeks. Her words though, whispered in his ear, followed by teeth at his neck, made him honest to God whimper. "That might be a matter of seconds," he groaned, raking his nails up her back. He was so desperate to come that his balls ached, but she obviously had a plan and he wanted to see what she could do. Already she proved to be the most exciting bed partner that he's had in a while and he wanted to take full advantage of this. "But come on, show me what you can do. Don't you dare hold back."

The sound of his whimper alone had Joanna reeling, his nails raking against her back doing nothing to help. She smirked briefly at his words of challenge, working her tongue and teeth past his collar bone, moving down so she was kneeling between his legs, giving her greater access to him. She was regretting having bitten him earlier when he asked; she feared doing it a third time would give him light withdrawal symptoms later, so she refrained, despite the pulse point throbbing inside his thigh. She let her hands roam across his chest and abdomen, before bringing her lips to the skin just next to his hilt, and lightly pressed a teasing kiss to it. She couldn't take him fully because he was already too close for that, but she did drag her tongue up his pulsing cock, lightly flicking the head before putting her lips to it, her fingers grasping onto his hips to stop him from moving.

When Jo started touching him, good God, licking his cock, Greg slapped his hands against the bedding and tried not to go into respiratory arrest. He couldn't get enough air into his lungs, barely enough to make the frankly embarrassing sounds that escaped on choking gasps. And she was just being a little tart, teasing him with licks and kisses, not even properly sucking him, but if she did, that would probably be game over for him so that was probably a good thing. And there really was something to say about being held down by a woman. He couldn't even writhe, or squirm, as much as he was trying to, but he did have other tactics. Releasing the white knuckled grip on the sheets, he got one hand tangled in her hair and tried to push her face down, an obvious hint to make her stop teasing. "Come on Jo! Got to do better than that if you want me begging to stretch you open with my thick cock. Bind you to this bed and give you the good, hard buggering you deserve." It was one of his faults, his mouth. Especially when he was in bed but fuck he couldn't stop even if he wanted to.

Joanna had honestly never thought of dirty talk as one of her kinks, but apparently she'd been wrong. His words combined with the way he pushed her head down, begging and challenging all at once, was enough to make her moan in response, before she caved and gave him what he wanted. She looked up at him for just a moment before slowly, the blonde took him into her mouth, swiveling her tongue to surround him with wet reprise. He was hot and tasted of salt and musk. She teased like that for a moment longer before finally sucking him, hands still pushing his hips firmly to the bed, paying close attention to make sure he wouldn't come before he had her.

Greg quickly realized he probably shouldn't have challenged her like that. Her mouth was perfect, just... God her tongue. His back arched off the bed in a keen sound, giving him a second to enjoy that, before he was pushing her off. "Okay, okay. God, gonna come if you don't stop and get up here," he growled with a tug at her hair. Joanna followed the tug until she was stretched out on top of him, their faces only a few centimeters apart. "Been trying not to think about it but since the first time you bit me I wanted to bend you over the coffee table and fuck you right there it was so fucking good," he admitted roughly.

Jo responded to that admission by forcing their lips together in a harsh, dirty kiss, pulling at his bottom lip with her teeth and running her fingers through his hair before she grabbed it and pulled lightly. "You taste so good I may well have let you," she finally whispered in reply. God she was wet and aching for him. She realized with a conditioned start of worry they hadn't stopped to consider protection, but just as quickly she realized it was, truthfully, unnecessary. She couldn't conceive or transmit any STDs, which made it completely safe.

A moment later their mouths were locked together again in a dominating kiss that bordered on brutal. Greg rolled them so Joanna was on her back, golden blonde hair spilling about her head. He pulled back to look at her, marveling at how arousal made her look flushed, glowing. Like she was human again with blood pumping in her veins, a steady pulse singing out her mortality. She hadn't just been turned for the hell of it, and it made him think about how close they had been to losing her, making something twist in his chest. He broke the script by placing a tender kiss on her lips. One of gratitude and the love he had for a close mate, before remembering that she wanted to be taken. He whispered the spell against her kiss bruised lips, making her hands shoot to the head board and stay there. "Think I can get you to beg for it again?" he whispered, lust blown brown eyes raking up her body to meet her gaze.

Joanna had been watching him study her, trying not to squirm at the pause in pace. She was thrown off by the sweet kiss he pressed to her lips, not for sexual gain but solely to care for her. It was a reminder that this wasn't just a one-night stand, someone using her to fuck and move on, but this was Greg, her mate, the bloke who always seemed to pick her back up when she was shoved to the ground. She gasped in surprise when her hands suddenly shot out and locked against the headboard, holding her in place. She saw the desire in his eyes, for her and just her, and god it was a sight she needed. She needed all of him. "God, I need you. _Please_ take me," she pleaded, her legs spread and her lips curved into a desiring pout.

Pushed to almost his breaking point at her begging, Greg nipped at her pouty lip as he lifted her thighs up, sliding into place. He had a brief thought for condoms, then remembered that she was a vampire. That wasn't going to be a problem. "Since you asked so prettily." He licked into her mouth as he pressed himself down on her, the press of her breasts against his chest electric. He nudged his hips up, gasping at the feel of his cock sliding against her slick body, then with a wiggle he slipped home, the glans right at her lips. He sucked her tongue into his mouth as he bucked his hips hard, filling her to the hilt. Joanna cried out, moaning into his mouth and tugging at her restraints, every muscle tensing in response. The heat pouring off of him, inside her and on top of her was incredible, each beat of his racing heart sending a shock through her body. The binds had been a good decision; already she wanted to rake her nails across his chest, tug his hair and pull at him, but she was soundly secured. "Don't hold back," she groaned, rolling her hips and tightening around him, desperate for hard, fast friction.

"Wouldn't dream of it, sweetheart." Greg kissed her deeply before pushing himself up, pumping his hips in a steady rhythm for a few minutes. He guided each leg over his shoulders, one at a time so he could leave kisses and bites on her thighs. He then fell forward, bracing himself on his hands and gave her what she wanted. He snapped his hips, driving into her without any restraints, no fear that he could hurt her. Completely just let loose for the first time, knowing she could take it.

"God Jo, fucking amazing. You feel fucking amazing." He tipped his head back with his eyes clenched closed, trying to keep himself from hurtling off the edge. Not before her, he needed to feel her break around him before he lost it. And he could cheat too, with her. Knew a few spells that would work in his favor. So he whispered the ancient Latin charms, ones that would make it feel like she was being kissed all over. Like he had his mouth on her clit as he fucked her. A spell that gave him an extra burst of strength, giving her the friction she needed, causing the bed to pound against the wall. It was the first time he ever used magic in bed before and it was freeing. Sinfully delicious. He could get addicted to this.

Joanna's moans turned into outright cries as he pounded into her once a rhythm was worked out, no hesitation or careful treatment, clear on his face how much he enjoyed that freedom. She was already getting close when he weaved magic she didn't know, and suddenly it felt like his mouth was all over her, working her already hypersensitive clit while his complete wrecking of her only got harder. It was overwhelming and incredible to the point where remembering her own name would have been a stretch. Sensation built, getting stronger and stronger until she couldn't take anymore. "Ah, I'm going to-!" She could barely cry the words out before she climaxed, her entire body shuddering as waves of pleasure coursed through her nerves without mercy, rendering her completely helpless to it underneath him.

Her strong thighs clenched while her body convulsed around him, hot and gushing and Greg lost it. He slammed into her once then went stock still, his whole body shuddering as he climaxed with a grunt. It crashed into him, stealing his breath and making him blind with it. And it felt like forever until he came back down, finding himself collapsed on top of her and completely spent. Beads of sweat rolled off of his skin, his arms covered in a sheen of perspiration and he was on the verge of passing out. He was depleted, physically and energy wise, any spell he had cast dispelled. He could sleep for a week and he knew he was going to be sore when he woke. And he was going to love it. "Christ, you're amazing."

Joanna responded with a throaty laugh, surprised that she was feeling a little sore herself. Beyond that though, she felt satisfied and fuzzy, perfectly content with him lying on top of her, providing body warmth that would fade from her otherwise while she listened to his heartbeat begin to slow back to normal. "That was... really good," she agreed after a minute, laughing again because she couldn't even find a decent vocabulary word to give a proper compliment. She'd never have guessed they'd be so compatible, honestly. Had never considered Greg like that before, and she had no idea how she hadn't. The room smelled like sweat and sex and she breathed it in gladly, enjoying the brief bliss while she had it. "And you need to sleep," she added, looking at him with a small, amused smile. He really had given her his all, and damn did she appreciate it. She was worried about what would happen once he woke up, but for now, she pushed it out of her head.

"Sleep. Good idea," Greg mumbled. He kissed where there was skin, Jo's shoulder probably, then rolled off of her. He slung an arm around her waist until he remembered that vampires didn't sleep, but left it there anyways. Maybe she could do with a cuddle. "You okay?" he asked, exhaustion softening his voice. Jo was an amazing woman. It killed him to see her hurt like that, made him want to keep hold of her and never let go. He sort of did that. God, angry sex that was... Greg was asleep before the thought could finish forming, before she could reply.


End file.
